1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to music readers and more particularly pertains to a new computerized reading display for allowing a user to read music without the need for manual intervention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of music readers is known in the prior art. More specifically, music readers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,070; U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,888; U.S. Pat. No. 346,620; U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,793; U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,297; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,091.
In these respects, the computerized reading display according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to read music without the need for manual intervention.